Sin padres
by Joanne Distte
Summary: A Andrómeda la han invitado a una fiesta en la playa, y aprovecha que sus padres no están. No cuenta con que Bellatrix, a cargo de sus dos hermanas, no está tan dispuesta a dejarla marchar. Puede que si las dos la acompañan... [Reto Story Weavers]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: todas esas cosas xupis y bellita pertenece a JK T-T mio y solo mio es el sexy-surfero y demás nimios detalles juju.**

**N/A.Vayamos al asunto, que por una vez no me quiero entretener. Me apetece muchiiiiiisimo hacer este one-shot, y no sé por qué me ha dado la vena ahora, la verdad, porque me lo propusieron hace muchísimo. Fue Elena Vodka en los weavers (a ella va dedicado por esa idea tan paranoica xD). Me propuso que, dejandome estilo y rating libre, escribiese una historia de humor sobre las tres hermanas Black. Estas deberían estar en verano pasando en la playa las vacaciones, de adolescentes, y se quedan solas sin sus padres. Así que tienen que hacer cosas locas y al menos irse una vez de fiesta, pero con cierta reticencia al principio por parte de Bellatrix y Narcisa, como es obvio. Mi mente empezó a desvariar un poquillo, y, bueno, a saber qué me queda xD Miedo me da.**

**Joanne**

**SIN PADRES**

**CAPÍTULO I**

-Volveremos tarde -avisó Druella, abriendo la puerta, seguida por su marido-. ¿Me oyes, Bellatrix?

-Sí -musitó la joven, sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía abierto sobre el regazo. Obviamente que ya sabía que sus padres volverían tarde. Siempre lo hacían cuando se trataba de aquellas reuniones aburridas de adultos, en las que hablaban y hablaban sin parar de negocios y de dinero.

-Los elfos os servirán la comida cuando tengáis hambre, y -añadió su padre, dirigiendo la mirada a Bellatrix de nuevo, hablando especialmente para ella- os quiero ver acostadas cuando volvamos.

-Ni que fuéramos crías.

-Tú quedas a cargo de Andrómeda y Narcisa. -Bella puso los ojos en blanco, intentando concentrarse en la lectura. Así era imposible-. ¿Está claro?

-Sí.

No tenía ninguna intención de vigilar a sus hermanas. Apenas eran uno y dos años menores respectivamente. Cualquier Black a esa edad sabía cuidarse solo, y no pensaba estar haciendo de niñera. Estaban de vacaciones, y encima habían sido ellos los que habían insistido en llevarlas a las tres a esa casa que habían alquilado cerca de la costa. Podrían haberlas dejado en casa perfectamente. Hubiera sido mucho mejor, y un cambio bastante mejorable el perder a sus padres de vista durante dos semanas.

Sus padres le dieron un par de avisos más antes de salir cerrando la puerta. Bella bufó, y volvió a intentar concentrarse en el libro, cuando escuchó pasos bajando la escalera que daba al salón en el que ella se encontraba. Levantó la vista para encontrarse, estupefacta, con su hermana Andrómeda, vestida con un bikini de rayas de colores y un pareo a la cintura.

-¿Se han ido ya?

-Sí, claro, pero...

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó, sonriente, y se acercó a uno de los enormes ventanales que había en la sala, que abrió, asomándose al jardín. Era enorme, el perímetro marcado por una valla de madera blanca. Inútil, sino fuese por los hechizos que seguro protegían la propiedad. El viento, arrastrando un penetrante olor a mar, entró en la habitación, revolviendo el pelo de las hermanas.

-¿Se puede saber adónde te crees que vas?

-Unos amigos van a dar una fiesta -explicó, volviéndose hacia Bellatrix-. Aprovecharé que no están padre y madre. Así no tengo que dar explicaciones.

-¡No pienso dejarte ir! -espetó la mayor-. ¿Estás loca? Os han dejado a mi cargo. Podrían volver y no encontrarte, y sabes bien el castigo que me caería.

Su mirada era severa, y se clavó implacable en Andrómeda.

-Volveré pronto. Padre prácticamente no nos deja salir de casa, Bella. Estoy harta. Necesito divertirme un rato.

-Nos ha dado unas normas...

-Que están para que nos las saltemos. ¿Por qué no te vienes?

-No pienso escucharte más -soltó, volviendo a abrir el libro, que se le había cerrado en la breve disputa. Enfadada, vio que había perdido la hoja, y, gruñendo, dejó el libro en la mesilla que había al lado del sillón, y justo en ese momento entró Narcisa, que se detuvo al ver a Andrómeda vestida de esa guisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú también pretendes largarte o qué? -masculló Bellatrix.

-Yo venía a decir que por qué no cenamos ya, pero... ¿Quiere salir?

-Hay una fiesta aquí de unos amigos...

-¿Qué amigos?

Andrómeda se mordió el labio inferior en un primer momento, pero luego se repuso rápido, y Bellatrix, que había estado mirando a su otra hermana, se perdió ese momento de duda.

-Los conocí el otro día cuando paseaba por la playa. Son unos chicos muy simpáticos y...

Bellatrix la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Magos?

-Um... claro -mintió, sabiendo que como se enterase que no tenían gota de sangre mágica se podía ir despidiendo de su salida nocturna. Eso además de que se lo contaría a madre y se vería castigada durante el resto del verano.

-Qué raro... ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Andrómeda adoptó una postura más firme, poniendo los ojos en blanco y añadiendo despreciativa:

-Pues obviamente porque me lo dijeron. Vi a uno sin querer la varita mágica y hablé con él aparte, y resultaron ser... Sangres Limpia.

Bellatrix frunció el entrecejo, apretando los labios. Al menos por ese lado se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Igualmente no puedes salir. Si padre...

-¡Por favor, Bella! Ni que tú no hubieras desobedecido a padre millones de veces. Te da exactamente igual lo que te digan, haces lo que te da la gana -protestó Andrómeda-. Os estoy diciendo que os vengáis. ¡No va a pasar nada! Sólo vamos a salir a divertirnos un rato, es aquí al lado. Además, tú ya eres mayor de edad. Si pasa cualquier cosa, que no va a pasar, puedes hacer magia.

-Habrá muggles -dijo Narcisa con asco, hablando por primera vez.

-Igual que en Hogwarts hay hijos de Muggles. ¿Qué mas da? Vosotros ni vais a hablarlos. Ya os digo que mis amigos son magos -insistió por milésima vez la chica, y vio complacida que las defensas de ellas iban desarticulándose. La verdad es que era un problema si la acompañaban, sobre todo si pensaban que sus amigos sabían hacer magia, pero ya pensaría en algo más adelante. Lo importante ahora era convencer a las rancias de sus hermanas-. Seguro que estáis hartas las dos de estar en casa. ¡Vamos, Bella! Te mueres por desobedecer a padre.

-Antes de las dos tenemos que estar de vuelta -masculló Bellatrix, odiándose a sí misma. Lo cierto es que tenía varias razones para aceptar. La primera de todas, como había dicho muy bien su hermana, lo aburrida que estaba y las ganas que tenía de romper las reglas. La segunda, aunque no menos importante, era que conocía perfectamente a Andrómeda. Sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no paraba hasta hacerlo. Al final se hubiese escapado para acudir a la dichosa fiesta, así que, antes de dejar que ocurriese eso, prefería acompañarla y ver con sus propios ojos la clase de amigos que frecuentaba.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó Andrómeda, viendo como sus dos hermanas se levantaban. Paró al momento sus demostraciones de entusiasmo, y las miró como si fuesen de otro planeta-. No pensaréis ir así ¿no?

-¿Así cómo?

-Con... túnicas.

-No veo que tiene de malo -dijo Narcisa.

-Vamos a la playa, no a una recepción de esas a las que nos llevan a veces.

-No pienso ponerme nada como... _eso _-manifestó Bellatrix inmediatamente, echando un vistazo a los cuatro trapos que lleva su hermana.

-Lo suponía -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y recorriendo la distancia que la separaba de la escalera-. Algo encontraré.

Las tres hermanas subieron al cuarto de Andrómeda, y ésta abrió el armario, mientras Bellatrix se tiraba en la cama y Narcisa se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Sabe madre que tienes esa ropa ahí? -preguntó la menor, mirando estupefacta las faldas y demás retales que su hermana guardaba.

-Claro que no -respondió-. Y espero que no se entere.

-Bueno, para la próxima ya sabemos cómo chantajearte -dijo Bellatrix, poniéndose boca arriba. En ese momento le cayó un vestido encima, y lo apartó lanzando una mirada fastidiada a Andrómeda.

-Ponte eso, a ver cómo te queda -dijo, buscando algo para Narcisa mientras. Bella se quitó la túnica, dejándola sobre la cama, y se metió el vestido por la cabeza. Tuvo que levantarse para poder estirarlo bien. Era una pieza sencilla, de color rojo oscuro, por encima de las rodillas. Se puso bien los tirantes, mirando con incredulidad los bordados que tenía por la parte de arriba.

-Casi no puedo respirar.

Andrómeda se acercó a ella, le aflojó el cordoncito que había en el escote, y la sonrió pícara. Luego volvió delante del armario, mientras Narcisa intercambiaba una mirada con Bellatrix. ¿En serio se pensaba que iba a ir... enseñándolo todo?

-Si te agachas te veo el ombligo -dijo Narcisa, esbozando una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-A Andrómeda ya se lo ves, así que supongo que no será para tanto -contestó Bellatrix, dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo-. ¿Y dónde piensas que meta la varita?

-Aquí -musitó, tirándole sobre la cama otro trapo. Bella lo alzó y vio que se trataba de un bolso... Dios mío. ¿Por qué se estaba dejando hacer eso?-. ¿Y tú qué, Cissy, te conformas con un bikini o eres tan puritana como Bella?

-Te recuerdo que vas a salir porque _yo _te dejo, así que mejor que no...

-Salgo porque a ti te apetece, no me vengas con mentiras -replicó a Bellatrix, sin morderse la lengua-. Toma, anda.

Le pasó un bikini negro, y una especie de camisola verde claro.

-Esto trasparenta seguro.

-Es de lo que se trata. Vístete y, mientras, te esperamos abajo. Ya vamos tarde -dijo Andrómeda, saliendo de la habitación. Bellatrix la siguió, cogiendo entre las puntas de los dedos el "bolso" que su hermana le había dado. ¿En serio se pensaba que iba a llevar eso? Ya se sentía suficiente ridícula con ese vestido con tanto vuelo y tan poca tela, como para llevar uno de esos aparatos muggles. ¿Por qué diablos no tenían bolsillos como las túnicas? Se miró en el espejo del pasillo, sorprendida por el resultado. Sonriendo levemente, se preguntó qué diría Rodolphus de verla así vestida. Dejaba a la vista sus piernas, donde llevaba unas sandalias con algo de tacón de Andrómeda. Y sí, tenía bastante vuelvo, pero se ceñía a su cintura, marcándosela, al igual que le marcaba los pechos bastante. Su cuello y sus hombros estaban desnudos, y se dejó el pelo suelto caer por la espalda.

-Te gusta ¿eh? -rió Andrómeda, viéndola mirarse-. Es uno de mis favoritos.

-Es ridículo -respondió Bellatrix, torciendo el gesto y empezando a bajar las escaleras. Al pasar al lado de Andrómeda le dio el bolso, y ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida-. No pienso llevar eso.

-¿Y no vas a llevarte la varita?

Bellatrix se paró en seco, respirando hondo e intentando tranquilizarse. Miró molesta a su hermana, y bruscamente le quitó el bolso. No le gustaría, pero no pensaba salir sin la varita, y sería ridículo llevarla toda la noche en la mano. La joven se dirigió hacia el ventanal que su hermana había abierto antes, y salió al jardín. Entre las plantas podía verse la arena que había venido arrastrada por el viento, y a lo lejos, cuando alzaba la vista, el mar. Oscuro, por la hora que era, e impenetrable. Si se fijaba bien podía ver la espuma al romper las olas.

-Ya estoy -dijo una voz femenina detrás suya, y Bella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Narcisa muy cambiada. Posiblemente no volvería a verla así. A pesar de llevar prácticamente la misma ropa que Andrómeda, ella era mucho más elegante y fina. Andrómeda se parecía más a ella... más voluptuosa.

-Mmm... -Le quedaba muy bien, sobre todo el pelo ondulado cayéndole sobre los hombros, cubiertos por esa camisa semitransparente de un verde pálido, que realzaba sus rasgos; pero decidió no decirle nada-. Vámonos entonces. Hay que volver pronto.

Andrómeda salió al jardín, seguidas de sus hermanas. Bellatrix desarticuló algunos de los hechizos que podrían ser peligrosos, y salieron abriendo la puerta de la valla a la playa misma. Luego volvió a activarlo todo, y con un gesto con la cabeza indicó a Andrómeda que podían seguir. Ésta las guió por la playa, durante bastantes metros, hasta que ya a lo lejos pudieron distinguir un chiringuito donde sonaba música. Se veían bastantes figuras a lo lejos, así que se podía suponer que había bastante gente en la fiesta.

-¿Y los Sangre Limpia vienen aquí? -preguntó con escepticismo Bella, arqueando las cejas.

-Nosotras estamos aquí ¿no? -replicó, como si con eso respondiera a todo. Bellatrix hizo una mueca y se adelantó, segura de sí misma. Fue la primera en llegar al chiringuito, en encontrarse en medio de todos esos adolescentes y adultos desbocados, y de esa música que le martilleaba la cabeza, desagradándola profundamente.

Andrómeda pasó a su lado como una exhalación para lanzarse en brazos de un chico, que casi perdió el equilibrio y empezó a reírse. Bellatrix lo miró, estudiándolo atentamente, mientras su hermana Narcisa mantenía una actitud similar a su lado. Era un chico de pelo castaño, con algunos mechones cayéndole rebeldes sobre las orejas y la frente; de mirada agradable y sonrisa franca. Bella se preguntó por qué no veía ni gota de Sangre Limpia ahí. ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo y la altivez?

-Bueno, Ted, te voy a presentar a mis hermanas -dijo Andrómeda, después de bromear unos segundos con el muchacho-. Esta es Bellatrix y ella Narcisa.

-¡Hey, chicos! Venid que os presento -gritó Ted, y varios amigos suyos se acercaron de la barra hacia donde se encontraban las chicas-. Yo soy Ted Tonks, y ellos son Mike, Josh y Paul. A Andrómeda ya la conocéis, y sus hermanas son Narcisa y...

-Bellatrix -masculló Bella.

-Pues Bellatrix -dijo con un guiño, mientras Andrómeda reía, vigilando de reojo a su hermana, que aferraba su bolso, en el que llevaba la varita, como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-¿A qué esperamos? -preguntó al que habían presentado como Mike-. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-Eso -dijo Ted, cogiendo a Andrómeda de la mano y sacándola a bailar. Sus amigos sonrieron con picardía.

-Vaya par -dijo uno, de pelo castaño claro-. Esta noche caen de fijo.

Bellatrix lo interrogó con la mirada, ante lo que Mike soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ya vas borracho? –preguntó Paul, riendo también.

-Qué va. Aún queda –respondió con soltura, bromeando. Lo cierto es que para nada parecía haber perdido el control.

Los otros dos chicos intercambiaron un codazo y miradas divertidas entonces, y Bellatrix volvió a concentrar su mirada gris en el llamado Mike. Se encontró, sorprendida, con que el chico la miraba fijamente. Al verse descubierto, intentó controlar que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas, mientras sus amigos reían descaradamente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la barra.

-Me siento generoso. ¿A quién invito?

Bellatrix, que no pensaba aceptar el dinero de alguien que acababa de conocer –ni, de hecho, lo aceptaba tampoco de conocidos- ni se movió del sitio, a pesar de que supo interpretar perfectamente la expresión en el rostro de Mike. Intercambió una mirada con Narcisa, que parecía intentar controlar su incomodidad en ese sitio tan extraño. Su mundo era bien distinto.

-¿Nadie viene o qué? Mirad que se va a ir este arrebato de generosidad.

-¡Pídenos tequila, Mike!

**N/A. Ains xD al final decidí subirlo en dos xapis, porque creo que va a quedar mejor (y por recomendación de Jara también). Además, para qué mentiros, me había bloqueado xD Espero que os esté gustando. Esta digamos que es una especie de presentación jiji. Ya en nada termino los exámenes (este viernes!), así que espero poder ponerme a escribir en serio en nada ; ) mientras, decidme qué os parece este anda xD **

**Joanne**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A. Yey! Bueno, va siendo hora de que empiece el último xapi de este fic, que lo empecé con ganas, y, para variar, lo he dejado todo abandonado T-T sorry. Ale, os dejo con el sexy surfero muaja!**

**Joanne**

**SIN PADRES**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¡Eso, eso, unos chupitos!

Paul y Josh se acercaron a la barra, siguiendo a Mike, que intentaba llamar la atención de la camarera.

-¿Cuántos pido?

-Pues para todos. ¡No me seas rancio ahora! Por una vez que nos quieres invitar…

-Eh, oye, que yo he invitado más veces –se defendió Mike.

-Sí, espera que pensemos…

-Déjalo, Paul. Podrían darte las uvas recordando cuándo –bromeó mordaz el otro, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

-Ja, ja, qué graciosos –masculló Mike, apartándose el pelo de la cara y volviéndose hacia la barra. Ahora que estaba de espaldas, Bellatrix lo estudió. Vestía… como nunca había visto vestir a un Sangre Limpia. Aunque tenía que pensar también en cómo iban vestidas ellas ahora. Tenía el pelo largo y liso por los hombros, de un castaño oscuro; y sonrisa fácil por lo que había podido ver. Vestía un bañador de colores cantosos, y se le pasó por la cabeza que sería la clase de prenda que llevaría Sirius sólo para fastidiar a los Black-. Hey, pero venid vosotras dos también, hombre.

Narcisa y Bellatrix intercambiaron una mirada, pero no se movieron. Se sentían… completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo habían dejado que Andrómeda las convenciese?

-¿No queréis? –preguntó Paul, sorprendido.

-¡Andrómeda! –gritó Mike a la parejita, que seguía bailando-. ¿Queréis los chupitos o no?

Ted cogió a Andrómeda de la mano para llevarla hasta la barra, pero ella se volvió y vio a sus hermanas quietas. Le dijo algo a Ted en voz baja y se separó de él, yendo hasta donde estaban Bellatrix y Narcisa.

-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?

-Nada –respondió Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, si eso ya lo veo. Mike nos ha invitado a tequila, haced el favor de ir.

-Es una bebida Muggle –protestó Narcisa.

-Y lo único que vais a encontrar aquí –cortó Andrómeda, empezando a perder el buen humor que se le había puesto-. Si queréis, os lo podéis pasar bien.

-Tanto como tú –soltó mordaz Bella, lanzando una mirada nada disimulada a Ted, que charlaba en la barra con sus amigos.

-Pues sí –dijo molesta, empujando a su hermana por la espalda para que caminase hacia la barra-. Mike te está comiendo con los ojos. ¿Por qué no haces algo?

-Como sacárselos.

-¡Ey, ya era hora! –interrumpió justo el aludido-. ¿Por qué no veníais?

-Es que son tímidas –rió Andrómeda, ante lo que las dos hermanas la fulminaron con la mirada-. Pero, bueno, ¿dónde están esos chupitos que nos has prometido?

-Nos los hemos bebido ya… Vale, vale –admitió, ante la mirada criminal de Andrómeda-. Aquí los tenéis. Pero era cierto que hemos estado a punto de bebérnoslos.

Los chicos repartieron el limón y la sal, explicando, ya que las chicas no parecían tener mucha idea, cómo debían beberse los chupitos.

-Entonces primero chupáis la sal –dijo Ted, lamiendo la sal que se había puesto en el dorso de la mano-. Y luego el tequila y mordéis el limón.

Tras decir eso, procedió a hacerlo, esbozando una mueca cuando bebió el tequila. Lo de los chupitos era cosa de Alex y Mike; a él nunca habían terminado de hacer gracia.

-Bueno, ahora ya podemos bebérnoslos.

-¡Brindemos! –exclamó Mike, repartiendo los chupitos. Bella cogió desconfiada el suyo, y Narcisa se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo, apartándola rápidamente. Alex la vio y se echó a reír.

-Yo no tengo tequila –hizo notar Ted.

-Ya te lo has bebido –replicó Josh, entrecerrando los ojos al mirarlo.

-Venga, Mike, invítame a otro, anda.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque esta ronda es tuya.

-Mi ronda ya te la has bebido.

-Ah, callaos e invítalo de una vez –cortó Alex-. Que se nos va a pudrir el limón de esperar.

Poco después, chupito en mano de Ted, se reunieron todos en un círculo, Bellatrix y Narcisa casi empujadas por Andrómeda, que las vigilaba de cerca.

-¿Por qué brindamos? –preguntó Mike, paseando su mirada por los rostros de los presentes.

-Por la Sangre –dijo Bellatrix, y su voz sonó tétricamente fría en el bullicioso ambiente. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, todos mirándola fijamente, intentando averiguar si bromeaba o no.

Ted empezó a reírse al ver que Andrómeda ponía los ojos en blanco. El chico supuso que con ese gesto había querido decir que el humor de Bellatrix solía ir por esos derroteros, así que no se cortó. Los demás sonrieron nerviosamente, y Bella y Narcisa intercambiaron una mirada sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría.

-Suena bastante morboso –soltó Mike, con una sonrisa-. Venga, por la sangre.

Todos se bebieron el tequila aún riendo, y Bellatrix ahogó una mueca por el sabor del alcohol que Narcisa no pudo evitar. Andrómeda se puso a toser, mientras Ted hacia gestos exagerados.

-Vaya, parece que no está acostumbrada –dijo Josh, mirando a Narcisa divertido.

-Si es que la gente no tiene aguante –alardeó Mike.

-Que tú seas un pozo sin fondo no significa que los demás…

-Ya, ya, lo de siempre –le cortó, soltando una carcajada-. No pongáis excusas. No tenéis aguante y ya está.

-Mira que eres… Luego nos invitas a otro, por hablar.

-¿Otra vez yo? Eso no es justo.

-Tampoco es justo que tú aguantes más que yo –respondió con sorna Ted.

-Tú calla que te he invitado dos veces.

Al parecer los piques entre todos y Mike eran moneda corriente, porque Bellatrix veía como todos se reían. Esbozó una sonrisa, no alcanzó a más, y lo hizo al pensar en cómo reaccionarían los Slytherin en esa situación. Probablemente no lo harían continuando la broma…

-Vete a bailar y déjame en paz, Ted –dijo Mike, agitando una mano como si lo despidiese. El chico rió nerviosamente al mirar a Andrómeda, que estaba distraída, y el de pelo largo le guiñó un ojo, empujándole hacia ella. En ese momento Andrómeda cogió a Narcisa y se la llevó de allí, contándole algo que hizo a los chicos reír y a la más pequeña de las Black apretar los labios intentando evitar sonrojarse-. Ains, qué descanso.

-¿El qué?

-Que se hayan ido ya –respondió a Bellatrix. Eran los únicos que se habían quedado en la barra, y la joven apoyó la espalda en la madera, de pie-. Yo vigilaría a tu hermana –advirtió bromeando, volviéndose hacia la barra. Bellatrix lo miró fijamente, antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en su hermana y luego en Mike de nuevo.

-¿A cuál?

No tardó mucho en entender a qué se refería. Ted había conseguido quedarse a solas con Andrómeda de nuevo, y posiblemente sin muchas dificultades presentadas por parte de la chica, y estaban bailando. Alex y Josh rodeaban a Narcisa, intentando llamar ambos su atención.

-Supongo que no importa –rió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Dos más de tequila.

-¿Otro?

-Eres la única que no ha puesto caras al beberlo. Podrás aguantar éste y más.

-El whisky de fuego es más fuerte –dijo por toda razón Bellatrix.

-Esa marca no la he probado –replicó Mike-. ¿Quieres limón y sal o mejor a palo seco?

**OoOoO**

-¿Entonces cuántos años has dicho que tenías?

-Quince.

Alex carraspeó, intercambiando una mirada con Josh sin que Narcisa se diera cuenta. Dio un repaso de arriba abajo tal a la chica que si lo llega a ver Bella posiblemente no seguiría en este mundo.

-Vaya –musitó en un hilo de voz-. Pareces… mayor.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-No pierden el tiempo, creéme –respondió Ted, intentando que Andrómeda no mirase a sus hermanas por encima de su hombro. La chica estaba preocupada, aunque no había confesado nada a su amigo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sus hermanas y ella misma eran brujas?

-¿Y Bella…?

-Vaciando los bolsillos de Mike. No quiero pensar en cuando se le pase mañana la resaca y se dé cuenta de que se ha dejado toda la paga en alcohol.

-Procuraré no estar.

Ted soltó un sutil silbido.

-Tu hermana tiene aguante. Ya llevan unos cuantos.

-No debería dejarla beber tanto…

Tonos apenas estiró la comisura de los labios, bajando sus manos a las caderas de Andrómeda, y apretándola un poco contra él.

-Deja de preocuparte por ellas.

**OoOoO**

-¿Seguro que queréis más? –preguntó entretenida la camarera, mirando alternativamente a los dos jóvenes borrachos y la fila de vasos vacíos que había en la barra delante de ellos.

-Claro –respondió Mike, agarrándose a la barra para no perder el equilibrio-. Tú quieres ¿no?

Bella sólo necesito como incentivo para asentir la leve chispa de desafío que brilló en los ojos del chico.

**OoOoO**

Estaban los tres sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa del bar, y Narcisa se entretenía hundiendo los pies en la arena fría, escuchando a medias lo que los dos amigos del chico raro de Andrómeda le contaban.

-Y fue entonces cuando le dije a Mike que…

-¡Se te ha olvidado contar que antes tuve que entrar por la ventana! –protestó Alex-. Acuérdate, fue buenísimo.

-Pero fue mejor cuando poco después yo tuve que…

_Yo y yo y yo y yo_… Ya era casi lo único que captaba Narcisa. Le divertía cómo los dos intentaban captar su atención, humillándose hasta puntos que no había visto nunca antes. ¿Tan desesperados estaban los Sangre Limpia? Los de Hogwarts al menos mantenían la compostura y no parecían lobos.

-¿No están esos dos demasiado juntos? –dejó caer, su mirada fija en Andrómeda y Ted, que ya prácticamente se habían parado en medio de la pista de baile.

Los dos chicos salieron de su estupor, y soltaron una risita al ver a la pareja.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Mierda, qué espabilado Mike –exclamó Alex-. ¿Ya se ha la llevado?

-No puedo creerlo, será cabrón.

Se quedaron los tres mirando las dos banquetas vacías que habían dejado Mike y Bellatrix en silencio, hasta que al final Narcisa se volvió hacia ellos:

-¿Es que no os fijáis en nada?

**OoOoO**

-¡Mi bolso! –gritó Bellatrix, mirando a su alrededor en la arena. Se habían alejado del chiringuito, y estaban ya a una buena distancia, donde tan solo escuchaban de fondo la música-. ¡Lo he perdido!

-¿Llevabas algo importante?

-¡La varita! –exclamó, cogiéndole del cuello de la túnica y agitándolo.

-¿La qué? –preguntó, pero se rindió al ver (o creyó ver, porque lo cierto era que no enfocaba muy bien) que ella no le hacía ni caso-. Bueno, da igual. Lo cogí de…

-¡DÁMELO!

-Ahhh, no –canturreó Mike-. Voy a ver qué llevas tan importante.

Bellatrix intento cogérselo, pero ni sus reflejos ni su equilibrio era especialmente buenos en esos momentos, y Mike no tuvo dificultad para alejarse un par de metros de ella.

-¿Un palo? –soltó, estupefacto, lanzándoselo a Bellatrix.

Lo gracioso fue ver cómo ella lo cogía al vuelo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

**OoOoO**

-Mi hermana se ha ido –soltó de pronto Andrómeda, dándose cuenta de que Bellatrix no estaba donde la había dejado. Echó un vistazo, pero tampoco la vio donde estaba Narcisa. Tal vez ella sí sabría dónde…

-Se ha ido con Mike, no le pasará nada.

El pensamiento de que no era de los daños que pudiera sufrir precisamente Bella se le quedó en la garganta, y no se atrevió a decirlo. Miró cautelosa a Ted, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Olvídate de ella un segundo.

Bellatrix borracha. Bellatrix entre muggles. Bellatrix…

-Tengo que ir a buscarla –dijo inmediatamente, pero cuando se intentó dar la vuelta Ted la cogió de la muñeca, y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios se habían encontrado con los de su amigo.

**OoOoO**

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –dijo Alex, su mano en la barbilla de Narcisa para obligarla a mirarlo. Josh, a su espalda, ponía los ojos en blanco, soltando un bufido.

-¿Por qué no le dices más claramente que te quieres liar con ella? –preguntó éste, lanzando un dardo punzante.

Alex lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? –le picó.

Narcisa se levantó, clavando sus "preciosos ojos azules" en ellos, y puso expresión inocente. Los dos se quedaron prendados de ella, su largo cabello rubio enmarcado su rostro, el más hermoso de todas las hermanas.

-Estoy comprometida.

**OoOoO**

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó una Bellatrix que estaba siendo casi arrastrada por Mike. Los dos daban traspiés mientras avanzaban, estando a punto de caerse muchas de las veces. A Bella le gustaba que fuera tan posesivo, y también que sus ojos le quemaran cuando posaba la mirada sobre ella.

-Al mar. Me apetece bañarme.

-Estás loco.

-Borracho más bien, pero como prefieras –respondió, dando un tirón fuerte a la mano de Bellatrix para que andase más deprisa. Mike retrocedió un paso mientras Bellatrix se acercaba, y de repente el chico perdió el equilibrio-. ¿Pero qué coño…?

Había metido la pierna hasta la rodilla en un agujero.

**OoOoO**

La besaba con tanta suavidad, _tan_ _lentamente_… Andrómeda llevó una mano a la nuca de Ted, profundizando el beso, antes de que el chico lo rompiera. Se pasó la lengua por los labios humedecidos, notando el sabor de la sal y del beso.

-¿Decías algo antes?

**OoOoO**

Tras la sorpresa y la estupefacción, los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Debe ser la excusa más mala que le he oído nunca a una tía –dijo Alex, apartándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿Comprometida? ¿Pero no tenías quince años?

-Sí –respondió completamente seria.

-Está claro que nos está dando largas, Alex –dijo Josh, aún riendo, inclinándose hacia delante.

-Igualmente puedes sentarte ¿no? Prometemos no comerte.

Narcisa esbozó una media sonrisa, tomando asiento en su silla de antes, y miró a los dos chicos, que seguían riendo sin poder parar.

Mejor que Lucius no se enterase de que se habían reído de él.

**OoOoO**

Bellatrix cayó violentamente sobre Mike, el chico aún con media pierna apresada en el agujero.

-Mierda. -Se quedaron callados, mirándose en silencio, la joven colocándose a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Mike, quien esbozó una sonrisa sesgada-. Bonito escote.

Bella notó el rubor ascender a su rostro, y sólo esperaba que la oscuridad la cubriese. Con tanto movimiento los cordoncitos del vestido se habrían desabrochado, dejando ver algo más que el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Cállate.

Ni quisieron, ni tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo mucho. Bellatrix capturó con violencia los labios de Mike mientras las manos de éste iban a sus muslos, metiéndose por debajo del vestido rojo sangre, subiéndoselo al acariciar su piel llena de arena.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo oscuro de él, sus uñas de la otra mano clavándosele en el hombro desnudo con agresividad. Las de él no paraban quietas.

-EJEM, EJEM.

-Vaya par –exclamó Alex-. Bonito espectá…culo… Nunca mejor dicho.

Josh se echó a reír, uniéndose a los carraspeos al ver que ni Mike ni Bellatrix tenían intención de parar.

-Menos mal que hemos venido… A este paso a saber cómo hubieran terminado.

-Yo puedo decírtelo –replicó Alex, con una sonrisita mordaz.

Mike acarició el cuello de Bellatrix, llevando poco después su boca a ese lugar. La raspó con los dientes, escuchando complacido el gemido ronco que salió de entre los labios de la chica, cuya espalda se curvó ante sus caricias.

-Bella, nos tenemos que ir –intervino Andrómeda impaciente-. Deben de estar a punto de llegar.

Esas dos frases hicieron recobrar a Bella el sentido común. Se incorporó, dejando el beso a medias y provocando que Mike protestase entre dientes, ante lo que ella sonrió.

-Aquí tienes tu bolso –dijo Andrómeda, recogiéndolo de la arena.

-Joder, ya se me había olvidado –masculló ocultando una sonrisa, lanzando una última mirada a Mike, que seguía tendido en la arena sin apartar los ojos de ella.

**OoOoO**

**Epílogo**

Bellatrix entró la primera, asegurándose de que sus padres no estuvieran. Al no escuchar ruido en el interior de la casa, dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro. Hizo un gesto a Andrómeda y a Narcisa para que entraran, antes de volver a activar los hechizos que protegían el jardín y de cerrar la puerta.

-Menos mal –dijo la mayor, acercándose hacia los sillones, golpeándose al intentar pasar con la esquina de la mesilla y soltando una maldición.

-Aún sigues borracha –se rió Andrómeda, dejándose caer en el sillón. Narcisa hizo otro tanto, acomodándose y estirando las piernas.

-No pienso volver a ir a algo así –cortó Bellatrix, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, bufando.

-¿Por qué no? –La indignación de Andrómeda se palpaba en cada sílaba-. No te atrevas a decirme que te lo has pasado mal.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una mueca, lanzando al regazo de su hermana el bolso ya vacío. Ésta se levantó furiosa, mirando a Bella con éste en la mano como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pues eran Muggles, que lo sepas.

Se incorporó como un resorte, pero era demasiado tarde: Andrómeda ya había subido las escaleras.

Bellatrix se volvió a mirar a Narcisa, pálida de la ira.

-Dime que no ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho.

**N/A. Ohhh esta canción me gusta (8) Turn arouuund (8)(8) lalalala xD Vaaaaale, ya paro. Es que estoy aquí escribiendo mientras escuchó música y justo acaba de sonar. POR FIN LO TERMINÉ YAY YAY! Y como resumen:**

**Estaba poco inspirada con Narcisa, supongo que se nota ;;**

**Con Andrómeda tampoco se me ocurría nada, pero Ted es cutie (siempre me acordaré de Piano Man).**

**El surfero es sexy, y me encanta en mi imaginación la escena del beso, tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaan morbosa JOJO.**

**Básicamente eso xD No hay mucho más que comentar. Al final no me ha ido nada mal estar una noche sin ver series, porque he actualizado 3 fics, y lo más importante es que he terminado uno weeeee! xD Qué ganas tenía de quitármelo de encima, es que empiezo cosas sin ton ni son y luego se quedan ahí durante meses. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el primer xapi, que, aunque es una historieta bastante tonta, fueron bastantes x) grx grx grx! **

**Más cositas jiji… No sé T.T ¿os cuento un poco mi vida? Al final los exámenes no me fueron mal. Tengo una coña impresionante, y ahora estoy pendiente de que me convaliden algunas asignaturas (velita a Voldy). Ya he empezado Farmacia, y bueno, noto bastante cambio. Primero es que tengo horario de tarde, lo que se convierte en que me puedo acostar más tarde, puedo enfrikarme más (entre lo que se incluye poder escribir por la noche sin temor a dormir solo 3 horas) y que no madrugo! La gente es maja, y he conocido a un grupo de xikas xupis, y los tíos parecen todos bastante frikis :D Las clases van bien, y estoy siendo más responsable que el año pasado… juju (cosa que tampoco era muy difícil). Me salto pocas clases y cojo apuntes de algunas asignaturas –en mates ya me he perdido T.T y también en fisiología vegetal, que es un tostón y i dont like it- weee! Weno, que me gusta. Además hay muchiiiiiiiiisimas menos prácticas! Creo que eso es lo mejor de todo, es que el año pasado no podía ni respirar uf, era agobiante. Y ahora nada we wee!**

**Quiero ir a barna para el salón. ¿Alguna forma de informar sutilmente a mis padres? También quiero un ordenador nuevo para mi cumpleaños, y queda solo una semana y algo… ¿Alguna otra idea para informar de nuevo a mi padre y que acepte? xD Os comunicaré si tengo éxito (si lo tengo escribiré mucho más, porque tendré el portátil en mi cuarto, y así no me da la pereza de subirlo y bajarlo todo el rato… que es por eso por lo que no escribo jaja).**

**Joanne**

9


End file.
